


Finding Amnesty

by lavenderteaspoons



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderteaspoons/pseuds/lavenderteaspoons
Summary: “We get it, y’all are cute as fuck. You gonna give me the keys?” They hopped down, and held their hand. I shook my head slightly, hitting the fob to unlock the truck.“Barclay doesn’t like it when you drive his baby,” I said as we climbed into the truck. Hollis scoffed.“I treat his baby better than he does,” They said, mildly offended.“Yeah, tell that to the scratch on her chasis after last week,” I said, turning the truck on and hitting the seat warmers while Aubrey buckled up next to me. She’d climbed in before Hollis, which meant her thigh pressed into mine, and her hands hovering awkwardly over her legs until they settled clasped between them. I cleared my throat, and turned on the radio. Hollis slammed the passenger door shut, and I turned my lights on.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little, Hollis/Keith (The Adventure Zone), Jake Coolice/Hollis, Jake Coolice/Hollis/Keith, Jake Coolice/Keith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Sunday Part 1

Sweat beaded under my hand on the computer mouse. The cursor hovered over the button, unassuming, blue, and labelled  _ submit _ . I glanced back up over the page of information, double checking bank accounts and numbers. Finally, almost on a reflex, I held my breath and hit the little button. The screen jumped to a new page. When it had finished loading, the little message in the corner read,  _ payment received. _

Payment received. 

Payment. 

_ Received.  _

My heart pounded in my ears as I stood up from the computer, and turned to face Barclay, Mama and Jake, all sat in the living room working on a puzzle. My legs felt weird and tingly, my hand shaking slightly.

“I did it,” I said quietly, feeling an anxious laugh bubble up in my throat. Jake whipped his head up. 

“You did it?” He said, his eyes lit up. I nodded, and almost choked on a laugh.

“Yeah,” I said. Barclay grinned at me, and leaned back in his seat. 

“Yeah?” Barclay asked. Mama smiled. 

“Yeah,” I said. “I did it. It’s… I have an apartment in Atlanta.” Jake yelled, and leaped over the top of the couch to grab me in a hug. I squeezed back, shutting my eyes tight and letting myself fully realize it. Jake was talking, but I wasn’t listening because all I could think was  _ Finally. Thank God, finally. _

“...Exciting! Oh my god, can I tell Keith and Hollis? We have to tell everyone at movie night, this is so cool! Dani-” Okay, well now I wasn’t thinking that. I put my hands on Jake’s shoulders, and held him still while he all but vibrated with excitement.

“No, Jake, wait, you can’t tell anyone. I haven’t… They don’t know I’m leaving yet, I wanna tell them when it feels right.” Jake froze and stared at me, confusion written all over his face. 

“But you gotta tell them,” He said, hands fidgeting at his sides. “I thought you already told Hollis,”

“No, I haven’t. And you can’t either.” I said. If Jake told Hollis, Hollis was going to think that I was keeping this from them, and there was a whole thing they had with being kept in the loop. If Jake told anyone, if Mama or Barclay told anyone, then everyone would know. Kepler’s a small town. People know your newborn’s name before you even tell the doctor. 

“Jake,” Mama piped in from the couch. She examined a puzzle piece carefully in her hand before setting it down. “This is Dani’s news to tell. You know how I feel about small town gossip. She’ll tell everyone when the time is right.” Thank God for Mama. 

“Thanks Mama,” I said. Jake stumbled out of my grasp, looking equal parts hurt and confused. 

“Ok,” He said finally. “Ok. I can. I can probably keep it a secret.” 

“Thanks,” I said. Jake nodded, and left the room. I sank onto the couch with something between a sigh and a groan. Mama leaned over to squeeze my knee. 

“He’s just excited,”

“I know,” I mumbled. “I thought he’d get it.”

“Jake grew up here, he’s used to everyone knowing everything,” Barcaly reminded me. “Kid probably uses it to his advantage.” A long silence stretched on for a few more minutes while Barclay and Mama finished up their puzzle. 

“He’s gonna miss you,” Mama spoke up as she set down one of the last pieces. “Hell, I’m gonna miss you, that’s for sure.” Barclay nodded in agreement. 

“I’m gonna miss you guys too,” I said, twisting my hands in my lap and suddenly feeling the anxiety creep up. Had I done the right thing, getting an apartment? Applying for art school? Maybe I should’ve waited. Or maybe I should just stay here. Barclay shoved my shoulder suddenly. 

“Hey, no thinking big thoughts. It’s Sunday, go get your shoes.” Barclay stood up, popped his back and lumbered off to find his keys. 

“Am I doing the right thing?” I asked, helping Mama gather up the puzzle to put away. 

“What, not tellin’ people?” Mama asked. “Hell, I don’t know, they’ve got to know sometime-'' Well now I had anxiety I didn’t think existed. 

“No, Mama. I meant art school. Atlanta. Is it a good idea?” I said. Mama looked at me for a long time. 

“Dani, right now there is nothin’ here in Kepler that is gonna take you anywhere. If you leave, there are endless opportunities that will open up for you. I think this is the best idea you’ve had in a long time, and you’re gonna learn a lot from it.” She reached down and squeezed my hand tight. “The only way you’re gonna know is if you try. No one's gonna be able to do it for you.” I nodded. Barclay yelled my name from down the hall. 

“Go put your shoes on. And hey, breathe. This is all gonna work out.”

“Thanks Mama,” I dropped a kiss on her cheek, and scrambled up the stairs to get my shoes. 

I really don’t like gas stations. The fluorescent lighting hurts my eyes, the floor is usually a grungy tile sticky with mystery liquids that have long since dried down since being spilled. The cashiers working always look more dead than you’d think was healthy, and the stale hot dogs rotating in their rolling case smell like something you’d throw out of your fridge. 

Going to the 7/11 down by Leo’s Groceries is a trip that is made weekly on an almost instinctive schedule. At 11:00 every Sunday, I’m dragged from whatever activity I’ve invested myself in, and Barclay and I will spend 30 minutes to an hour coaxing the near empty truck down the long dirt road that led into Kepler’s main road. 

This Sunday was no different, as we pulled into the 7/11 running on fumes. Barclay jumped out of the truck to pump gas, and I headed into the Quick Mart. I had a list of things we needed to stock up on, a drink for everyone living at the lodge, and enough snacks to last through this week. Once, I tried convincing Mama that ordering everything on Amazon would be cheaper and more efficient for us, but Barclay had very loudly protested against the idea of funding large corporations run by money hungry people. 

I hopped down onto the asphalt, stuffing my hands in my pockets and ducking my head to avoid getting snow in my eyes. The gas station was at least warm, I reminded myself, jogging up to the front doors and swinging myself inside. The door chimed, and I glanced up to the counter, stopping short.

Usually, I’m greeted by Travis, a friendly man with a mop of purple hair and a beard that’s only rivalled by Barclay’s. 

Usually, he’ll have most of the list of things I need already at the counter. 

Usually, I’ll be in and out in a few minutes, with only a few extra things to grab. 

Today, however, a woman with tan skin and curly dyed red hair sat behind the counter, her legs kicked up and flipping through a copy of  _ Carry On _ by Rainbow Rowell. She glanced up at me, and in a flurry of movement, the book was on the counter, and she was up from her seat. I took a step back, startled both by the movement and by the sudden appearance of a really cute girl in the smallest town in West Virginia that I had never met before. 

“Hi, you must be Dani!” She said, her voice loud in the small space. I nodded, a little lost for words. She grinned. Evidently, she knew me.

“Cool, cool, Travis said you’d come in around 1 or so,” She said, glancing down at the desk. Her eyes widened. She whipped her head up at me. 

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit, I was supposed to have that list ready for you, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t worry about it,” I finally found my voice, smiling a little as the woman grew visibly more panicked. “I’ve got a copy, so it’ll just take me a minute,” I waved my little pad of paper at her. She sighed, and nodded, giving me an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, I'm new. It’s been a slow day,”

“Hey, don’t stress, I don’t mind. It’s a Sunday,” I grabbed a basket and headed back to the drinks section. “I’ll be up there in a second.” She nodded, and sat back down, watching me nervously. I ducked into the aisle of chips and energy drinks. 

Holy Shit. With like six t’s. Holy Shitttttt.

Kepler, West Virginia isn’t somewhere that a lot of cute girls show up. Well, that’s a lie, Lindsey Johnson’s pretty cute. She’s also straight. So’s Rachel Fiefman. And Charlie Henderson. The point is, Kepler isn’t a booming center for homosexuals, and the selection is lacking. This is only part of the reason I’m moving to Atlanta. A very small part, I keep telling myself. Living somewhere a cute girl might like me back is only a perk of living in Atlanta. Not the only reason. 

This girl… this girl’s cute. Like, really cute. Date material cute. Definitely my type. There was no way she was born and raised in Kepler, and maybe not even in West Virginia. Not with that hair and those piercings. Also on that note, while I did my best not to stereotype, I was pretty sure her jeans were cuffed. 

I shook my head, telling myself to stop seeing things that weren’t there, and started collecting the drinks and snacks. I kept catching sight of her hair as I walked through the aisles, and everytime I did my stomach flipped. I dropped a bag of gummy bears at least twice, and eventually managed to hold onto them and move on, face burning.

Finally, I found everything on my list, and headed up to the main counter, patting my back pocket for my wallet. I froze, then set the basket on the counter, and checked my pocket again. Suddenly I found myself in a predicament. The woman started scanning items as panic sunk into my gut. 

Here I was, on a Sunday afternoon in January, holding onto 6 drinks, 4 bags of chips and 5 bags of various assorted candies, and faced with someone who was possibly the cutest (lesbian?) girl in Kepler, West Virginia, and I’d left my wallet at the Lodge. Or maybe in the truck. 

It was my turn to offer an apologetic smile. 

“So, this is awkward,” I started. The woman whipped her head to meet my eyes. 

“What?” 

“I forgot my wallet,” I said, cringing just a little as I mentally ran over my options. 

“Oh, I can just cover you,” She said. I stopped. That was not an option I even wanted to consider. The girl started pulling her own wallet out of her back pocket. 

“Please, I’m fine, I can just-” My next words probably wouldn’t have mattered, it was too late, and the girl swung the register towards her and slid her card through, meeting my eyes with a mischievous smile. 

“You can pay me back next Sunday.” She said simply, finishing up the transactions, and starting to bag up my items. My mouth hung open. 

“You usually come in on Sunday’s right?” She asked suddenly, looking a little worried. I nodded, feeling a little more than shocked. “Great! Then I’ll see you next Sunday.” She smiled, and handed me the bags. 

“Thanks,” I said, still standing at the counter for a moment. The door chimed, and Barclay poked his head in. 

“Dani? You find everything?” I stepped back, still looking at the girl for a second, and then headed out.

“Yeah, I’ve got it.” I said, trying to ignore the burning in my face and meet her eyes. She had really pretty eyes. (lol that’s all i’ve got lils .exe has stopped ouf)

We climbed into the truck, and headed up the road back to the Lodge. Barclay held out his hand, and I dug through the bags until I found his Arizona Tea. He popped the tab, and took a long sip of it. 

“What took you so long?” he said, turning the dials on the CD player to his Jimmy Buffet CD’s. I swallowed, and started separating my snacks into a bag for myself. I wasn’t sure how to explain the situation. There’s a cute girl who now works at the Gas Station, and if Travis isn’t going to work Sunday shifts anymore, then I have to see her every Sunday, which means more opportunity to embarrass myself. On the flip side, that means more opportunity to see a cute girl who potentially could be attracted to me as well, unless she’s already dating someone-

“Junebug,” Barclay prompted, reaching over to tap my knee. “What’s bugging you?” 

“I forgot my wallet,” I said, bluntly. Barcaly barked out a laugh. 

“You did what?”

“I forgot my wallet,” I said, shrinking down in my seat, and rubbing my hands into my eyes. 

“How did you pay for it?” Barclay was still laughing, hard enough he had to put his drink down.

“The cashier… She said I'm supposed to pay her back next Sunday, and-”

“So pay her back next Sunday,” Barclay shrugged. I groaned. 

“Barc, I’m such an idiot,” I said, digging my hands through my hair. 

“Is she cute?” He said, I chose not to respond. He chuckled. “You know she probably likes you too,” He commented. I glared. 

“I didn’t even say-”

“You stood at the checkout counter for like, an extra 30 seconds after I got there.” Barclay leaned a hand over to ruffle my hair. “You had that look,”

“I don’t have a ‘look’,” I started to protest.

“You sure as hell do,” Barclay grinned at me. I scowled. He laughed again, and squeezed my knee. “Just be careful, junebug,” He stopped at the last light before the dirt road, and then floored the gas when it turned green. “When you fall, you fall hard.”

The long drive gave me time to think it over what he’d said, trees whizzing past the car in a hypnotic way that made me feel a little sleepy. Barclay may have had a point. My romantic history was spotty, I tended to get in way over my head, and my heart broke easily. I couldn’t let that happen with this girl. On top of not wanting to fall hard, I was leaving in a few months. Long distance relationships probably didn’t suit me. Hell, maybe she wasn’t even interested in me, and I just needed to drop the idea of her altogether. Barclay tapped my knee again, his next few words a sufficient distraction from the girl at the gas station. 

“There’s another letter for you,” He said. Dread settled somewhere in my stomach, accompanied with a sick sense of relief, knowing I wouldn’t have to deal with the letters as soon as I moved. 

“Green envelope?” I said. Barclay nodded. 

“Mama said she’d leave it on your desk.” He said.

“Thanks,” I said. 

“You don’t have to read them,” Barclay glanced over at me. “You could just throw them away,” 

“I know.” My stomach twisted itself, cold blood running down my spine. 

“Let me know if you need anything.” He said.

“Mmhm.” And just like that my thoughts no longer swirled around the girl at the gas station, or my new apartment.

  
  


We made it back up the hill to the lodge, and Barclay took everything inside, ruffling my head with an affectionate, “Thanks, Junebug,” 

I headed up to my room, and wasn’t surprised to find Jake sitting on my bed and throwing a hacky sack into the air. I closed the door with my foot and set my bag of gummy bears and the can of peach tea on my dresser. 

“Need something?” I said, and Jake flopped over onto his stomach, halting his throwing of the hacky sack.

“Did you guys go to the gas station already?” He tossed the sack again, and didn’t catch it in time. I snorted. 

“Yeah, we just got back.”  
“Sweet, where’s my Dew?” 

“Probably in the kitchen, go get it yourself, you dork,” I sat down in my desk chair, catching sight of the green envelope resting on top of my sketchbook. My hands felt cold, and for a moment I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. Jake must have followed my eye movements, because he sat up, his eyes on me. 

“Another one?” He asked. I nodded, still feeling the sparkles of anxiety buzzing at the base of my neck. I picked up the envelope, and slid my nail under the flap. 

_ Come home. We miss you. Your sister misses you. We’re sorry. You’re not setting a good example, think of your sister. You can go back to art school. We can get you a therapist, get you to start seeing sense.  _

The letter was almost the same as the last one, the messages growing more and more accusatory and impatient by the end of the letter. I folded it up, and stood to find the box of letters under my bed. Jake set his hand on the top of my bed as I slid the letter inside. 

“Same as last time,” I said, staying a moment with his hand on my head and leaning my forehead against my quilt. He stroked his hand through my hair a few times, and then said,

“You don’t have to read them,” His voice is hesitant, and I feel a little bad for the last time I yelled at him about it. 

“They’re my parents, Jake.”

“They’re hurting you,” He said, his hand stilling in my hair. 

“I know,” I said. It was quiet for another long moment, the silence comforting. 

“Wanna go skate with me?” Jake said. I huffed a laugh, and took a few more deep breaths. 

“We’re already gonna go see everyone tonight,” 

“Yeah, but. Skate park,” Jake said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I tilted my head up to look at him, and smiled. “I promise I won’t tell anyone,” He said, holding up his hand. “Scout’s honor.” I snorted, and knocked his hand aside as I stood up.

“Only if we can stop by the Crypt,” I said. “I need to pick up my check from Kirby.”

I grabbed the truck keys from Barclay, who ruffled my hair and told me not to let Hollis drive it again. Mama swiped us both into a hug before we could get out the door, giving us a kiss on each cheek and reminding us not to do anything she wouldn’t do. Jake asked if that included weed, to which Mama amended that if Jake wanted pot, he should invite her. Barclay hounded us about coats, and after being bundled up in jackets and beanies, we managed to make it out the door. Soon enough the truck was once again rumbling down the road into Riverside.


	2. Sunday Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get some fun loving sk8r bois in this one. also it's kinda gay.

The Crypt, formally known as the Cryptonomica, is a museum run by Ned Chicane, with free admittance to students on Tuesdays, and a local TV Show,  _ Saturday Night Dead _ that’s filmed and aired live on Saturday nights. Most of it’s a scam, something to attract tourists coming and going for the ski season, as well as the annual Cryptids Festival in the summer. I say it’s run by Ned, but Kirby is the one behind everything. He moved into Kepler sometime a few years back from Georgia, looking to get away from some family drama, and settled into his job as the comanager of the museum. Kirby is only a few years older than Jake and I, so it was pretty easy to make friends with the guy, especially with his Southern charm. 

I waved at Kirby as we stepped into the gift shop, Jake making a break for the rotating stand that displayed stickers of local cryptids, skiing puns, and pine trees. The shop was empty, the norm for a Sunday afternoon, and Kirby was reading the latest copy of the LampLighter magazine. 

“Hey Dani, how’s it going?” He set the magazine down, and started digging through a nearby drawer. “I’ve got your check for the past month, the mothman stickers sold out twice,”

I’ve got a business deal worked out with Kirby, providing art for postcards, stickers and bookmarks, and getting paid a portion of each sale. I was going to have to tell him about the move soon, I realized. But not until the rest of Kepler knew. Well, actually I should probably tell him first hand. I made a mental note to add Kirby to the list of people to tell in person. 

Kirby slapped a thick envelope down on the table, and smiled. “You’ve got a lot of talent kid, really.”

“Thanks,” I said. Jake popped up next to me, his hands full of the newest stickers, and digging in his back pocket for his wallet. 

“Hey Jake, just the usual?” Kirby slid the stickers towards the register.

“Yeah, 5 stickers from the bucket.” Jake grinned.

“Are you done with your board yet?” Kirby rang him up quickly, and slid the stickers back towards him. 

“Not even close,” Jake groaned. “But keep getting new stickers, I can’t have the same one on there twice,”

“Sure thing little man,” Kirby says. “Y’all have a good day,” He waves us out of the store. We climbed back into the truck, and I turned it up towards the only skatepark in Kepler. It’s sort of a miracle the place exists, and I’m pretty sure if not for the Hornets it wouldn’t even be there. Hollis has talked about the deal they struck with public works, how he got his sister Pigeon, who worked with public works, to help get the park built. It wasn’t a super big park, but it had enough ramps and bowls to keep 20 kids aging from 16 to 27 entertained, so no one complained. 

As I’m sure Jake planned, the Hornets were staking out the skate park, a few of them on bikes and boards, with a couple sitting idly and smoking cigarettes. Jake headed for the bowl, nearly colliding with Keith and tossing insults over his shoulder as the two of them went at it. I spotted Hollis sitting next to a new member, someone I didn’t recognize, and headed over to sit down. 

“Hey Dani, it’s been a while,” Hollis slung a friendly arm over my shoulder when I plopped down. “How’re things?” I took a moment to answer, reminding myself that I wasn’t gonna tell any of the Hornets about Atlanta until after Kepler High School got out. 

“Things,” I responded. Hollis laughed. The new member sent me a scathing look. 

“This your girl, Hollis?” Her tone was hostile, and Hollis rolled their eyes. 

“Nah, Dani’s just a friend. Don't get your panties in a twist,” The member stupped out their cigarette, and kicked up a board to skate away. 

“Whatever,”

“Sorry about her,” Hollis said, rolling their eyes again. “Jess hasn’t quite got herself figured out yet.”

“It’s all good.” I pulled my knees up to my chest, watching my breath cloud out in front of me. Hollis offered me a cigarette and their lighter. After a moment’s hesitation I said, 

“Those things will kill you,” 

“Yeah, well.” Hollis shrugged. I took the cigarette and lit it. 

“So what’s new Dan?” They said, leaning back on their palm and tilting their head up to look at the sky. 

“My parents sent me another letter,” I said, choosing the easier problem to talk about. I put the cigarette to my mouth and watched the smoke cloud out in front of me again. Hollis hissed out a breath and sat up, grabbing my hand to squeeze it. 

“Same shit as always?” They said, eyes turned on me with concern.

“Yeah,” I sighed, “Think about your sister, come home, we’ll get you some help,”

“Help,” Hollis scoffed. “Yeah, well, fuck ‘em.” I laughed a little, feeling the anxious knot in my gut loosen up a little. 

“Thanks,” We sat in comfortable silence for a while, watching Jake and Keith yell at each other across the park, making fools of themselves. Hollis occasionally shouted out for Keith to lay off, which usually went ignored, and we finished our cigarettes over traded quips. 

“Hey, I was thinkin’,” They said, stubbing out their cigarette on the pavement. 

“That’s dangerous,” I said. Hollis shoved my arm. 

“Not the point,” They said. I rolled my eyes. 

“Then get to the point,” 

“I’m tryin’, quit talkin’.” They said.

“How ‘bout you start talkin’?” I said, mimicking the easy Southern drawl they kept. Hollis shoved me again, jabbing a few fingers into my ribs. I shied away, grabbing for their wrist and doing my best not to laugh. 

“Shut up and let me speak, woman,” They said. I went to say something, and they covered my mouth with their hand. I licked their palm, grimacing at the sour taste of dirt and sweat. They recoiled, wiping their hands on their pant legs and gagging. 

“Jesus, you’re disgustin’ Dani,” They said. I laughed, shoving back at them. 

“Gotta protect myself somehow,” I said. Hollis sighed, and rolled their eyes. 

“Alright, so you’re good with plants, right?” They said.

“Sure,” I said. I keep up the garden at the lodge, and something about digging my hands into soil is soothing. It’s meditative and relaxing, the whole process. I wasn’t really sure why Hollis was asking about my thing with plants, but wherever it was going I was probably on board. 

“A few of the Hornets, especially the younger members are havin’… Let’s call ‘em discipline issues,” They said. 

“Yikes,” I said. Hollis nodded. 

“Yeah, we’ve had a couple of fights break out, nothin’ too serious, but I’m thinkin’ teachin’ ‘em how to plant and take care of another goddamn livin’ thing will knock some respect and sense into the knuckleheads.” Hollis shrugged, but I could see the insecurity about asking me this hiding behind their eyes. I smiled. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” I said. “What do you need me for?” Hollis puffed out a long breath. I leaned over to knock my shoulder into theirs in what I hoped was a comforting way, and they smiled a little. 

“I was wonderin’ if you’d help me teach ‘em. I used to be a big green thumb, but leadin’ the Hornets became more of a full time gig. Haven’t had a chance in a while.”

“I mean, I don’t think they’d really take to listening to me, but-”

“Anyone gives you shit, you got my permission to chew ‘em out ‘till they’re cryin’.” Hollis interrupted. I laughed. 

“I doubt I’ll need to, but thanks. You guys got somewhere you’re gonna grow things, or is it all in pots?” I said. 

“It’s gonna have to be all in pots for now, but there’s a little spot up a trail I’m thinking we could build a greenhouse or somethin’. Or set up a community garden. I’m still workin’ on that bit,” They said, and I nodded. 

“Let me know how it goes, I’d love to help out.” 

“Sure thing,” They said, squeezing my hand gratefully. I squeezed back, and finished my cigarette. 

The sun started to go down and snowflakes had started floating down over the park. Hollis looked around the park, probably doing a mental headcount, and then straightened up, holding up a hand to someone. 

“Oh, I forgot to say, I invited someone to movie night,” They said, pointing out to the edge of the park. A figure stood there, wrapped in a jean jacket and a grey beanie, a flop of cherry red hair falling out over their eyes. I squinted, trying to make out further details through the snow. They were holding something, maybe a book. 

“That’s fine, any reason why?” I bumped shoulders with Hollis, who laughed, and shoved me back. 

“No, you know me. She works at the gas station, just moved here. She seems chill, so I figured she could come hang out,” The figure approached, and my heart kicked up into a nervous flutter as I recognized them. 

“Oh,” I said. Hollis frowned. 

“What do you mean ‘oh’?”

“Nothing,” I said, picking at the hangnail on my thumb. Hollis laughed and the girl finally reached us. 

“Hey, Hollis right?” She glanced around the park, and dropped into a seated position next to me, tucking her book under her thigh. 

“Yeah, hey Aubrey.”  _ Her name is Aubrey, fuck that’s gay. _ Hollis gave her a little wave. “Shift go okay?”

“Yeah, went fine, nobody really in on a Sunday afternoon.” Aubrey waved her hand dismissively, and suddenly recognized me

“Oh, hi Dani,” she said, grinning. “Small world,” I gave a nervous laugh, watching the way her hands twisted at rings, and tugged at her beanie. It was cute. She’s cute. 

“Dani, this is Aubrey, but it sounds like you already know her?” Hollis said, giving me a side glance. I stuck my tongue out. Aubrey laughed, and my eyes caught on the piercing in her lip _._ How did I miss that earlier? Was probably stuck on her eyes or something. She has pretty eyes.   
“I met her this morning during my shift,” Aubrey said and grinned at me. I smiled back, hoping the burning in my cheeks was just from the cold. Hollis raised an eyebrow. 

“Cute,” They said. I coughed, trying to cover up the way I’d just choked on my own spit. Aubrey laughed while I tried to clear my throat and I shoved an elbow into Hollis’ side.

“Don’t die,” She said. “You’re a little too cute to go so soon,” That was a flirt if I ever heard one, and I tried not to smile too widely. 

“I’ll do my best,” I said, feeling my face burn even more. Aubrey didn’t look away when Hollis cleared their throat.

“Alright, jeez,” They groaned. “We’re watchin’ season one of The Magnus Archives, hope you’re good with horror.” Aubrey nodded. 

“Yeah, horror’s fine.” She said. I grimaced at Hollis. 

“I thought we vetoed that one,” I said. 

“Keith vetoed your veto,” Hollis said.  
“That’s bullshit,” I said. Hollis shrugged.

“What kind of horror?” Aubrey said. Hollis grinned. 

“Oh, you know, a little cannibalism, some creepy people in alleyways, a coffin or two.”

“Sounds like pretty basic horror,” Aubrey said, her voice skeptic.

“That’s kinda the point,” Hollis said. “Keith doesn’t like actual horror movies.” They stood up, stretching up and grunting out a sigh of content.

“I don’t like horror movies,” I said, hoisting myself up. 

“I know Dani,” They said, offering a hand to help Aubrey up. “That’s why we’re watchin’ ‘em,” 

“Rude,” I muttered. Hollis chuckled and turned out to face the park, whistling loudly between two fingers. 

“Hey y’all, it’s movie night, if you can’t make it, sucks, if you can, we’ll be at the Nest.” There were responded shouts and hollers and whistles. 

“You brought the truck?” Hollis asked as the three of us walked out to the parking lot. 

“Yeah, go ahead and throw your bike in the bed,” I said, and Hollis jogged over to the cluster of unused bikes sitting at the bike racks. 

“So movie night is a pretty regular thing?” Aubrey asked, slowing to match pace with me. 

“Yeah, it used to be just Hollis and I, and then Hollis joined a gang,” I turned to stick my tongue out at Hollis, who had clearly heard me and was flipping me off. “And now we have 15 or so tagalongs, or really whoever gets invited.” 

“That sounds pretty cool,” Aubrey said. “It’s like family night, or something.”

“Or something. ‘Till Jake steals Keith’s coke, or someone won’t shut up about plot devices, or the twins start yelling about blankets.” I started, digging in my pockets for the keys.   
“Jake your boyfriend?” I dropped them on the pavement at that, and glanced up to see something like hurt in Aubrey’s eyes. 

“Oh, God, no, um, he’s like, he’s my brother? But like, not actually, he was already living at the lodge when I moved in, and we’re like super close but-” I said quickly, trying to explain how incredibly and painfully single I was without actually saying it.  
“Oh, okay, um good, yeah I just wondered cuz-” Aubrey started in on her own explanation, and we both cut off with a sheepish smile. Hollis whistled from the truck bed, startling us both. 

“We get it, y’all are cute as fuck. You gonna give me the keys?” They hopped down, and held their hand. I shook my head slightly, hitting the fob to unlock the truck. 

“Barclay doesn’t like it when you drive his baby,” I said as we climbed into the truck. Hollis scoffed. 

“I treat his baby better than he does,” They said, mildly offended. 

“Yeah, tell that to the scratch on her chasis after last week,” I said, turning the truck on and hitting the seat warmers while Aubrey buckled up next to me. She’d climbed in before Hollis, which meant her thigh pressed into mine, and her hands hovering awkwardly over her legs until they settled clasped between them. I cleared my throat, and turned on the radio. Hollis slammed the passenger door shut, and I turned my lights on.

“If it gets too warm let me know, the heater is pretty strong.” I said, checking the mirrors. Aubrey nodded and started fiddling with her rings again as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed down towards the Nest. Hollis reached across Aubrey to change the CD, and turn the volume down. 

“So, why’d you move to Kepler?” they asked, propping their feet up on the dashboard, their lanky frame folding up to fit in the smaller space. 

“Feet,” I prompted, turning down onto the road that led up towards the Nest. Hollis rolled their eyes, but moved their feet down while Aubrey launched into a rambly explanation about why she moved here.

To be honest, I was more focused on driving in the quickly falling snow outside and the way her leg kept bumping into mine to pay much attention, but I got that she’d dropped out of performance school when her parents cut her funds, and wound up here with a job. The details were a little screwy between the snow and the way she hopped around her story like she couldn’t entirely stay focused on one aspect at a time. Hollis seemed to keep up though, which I was grateful for. Eventually we parked outside the Nest in one piece, and spent a little longer in the truck cab with the heater cranked.

The Nest is an abandoned bar that used to be a ski lodge that used to be a hotel way back in the day when Kepler was the only ski town up here, but had been renovated so many times it was sort of a mix of all three. Of course, the bar was now a soda bar as a lot of the Hornets were underage, but nobody really complained about that. The older members had a stash somewhere, and kept a running inventory. Nestled into a little clearing in the forest, the outdoor lights were already on and casting a glow over the parking lot that was comforting in the cold snow outside. 

We hopped out of the truck and hurried inside, Hollis and Aubrey still talking about the performance school she had dropped out of while I kicked my wet shoes off and flipped on the interior lights. Aubrey whistled, twisted her rings and turned in a slow circle as she took in the Nest. 

“Nice digs,” She said, grinning at Hollis, and wandered over to the soda bar. 

“Thanks, my sister’s pretty handy and everyone was too happy to pitch in for a soda bar.” Hollis hung their coat up and walked around to the server’s side of the bar, turning on lights and machines as they went. Aubrey settled at a stool and I sat down next to her, pulling my beanie off and shaking it out to get rid of the clinging snowflakes. 

“Can I get you ladies anything?” Hollis asked, leaning against the bar and throwing a hand towel over their shoulder. Aubrey giggled and I rolled my eyes. 

“Just make me some tea already,” I said. Hollis stuck their tongue out. 

“You sure you don’t want coffee?”

“Coffee is dirt water,” I said. Hollis scoffed. 

“Tea is leaf water.” They said. 

“I’ll have some hot chocolate,” Aubrey offered, and Hollis and I laughed. She stuck her tongue out, and Hollis started making the drinks. 

“You want marshmallows?” They asked, pulling out ingredients and starting up the quick burner. 

“Fuck yeah I want marshmallows,” Aubrey said. “Is it even hot chocolate if it doesn’t have marshmallows?” 

“Debatable,” Hollis said. Aubrey wrinkled her nose. 

“You people are awful.” 

“Hey, don’t knock my hazelnut cinnamon chocolate until you’ve tried it.” Hollis said. Aubrey gasped. 

“Wait, that sounds amazing, tell me all about it,” she gushed. I rolled my eyes and stood up. 

“Well, now you’ve started them good luck stopping them. I’m gonna go claim my chair before everyone gets here,” I said. Hollis waved me off and launched into their explanation of hazelnut cinnamon hot chocolate. 

I settled into my usual spot on the big comfy armchair by the window, pulling the thickest blanket from the basket and curled up to wait for Hollis to bring over my tea. Hollis and Aubrey eventually came over to deliver my drink, and Aubrey settled into the spot just in front of my chair while Hollis turned on the gas fireplace, and started setting up the projector. The fire started easily, and after a few moments of fiddling, the projector turned on. Aubrey turned to look at me, resting an elbow on the edge of my armchair. She stared at me for a long moment, and then asked, 

“So, how long have you lived in Kepler?” I tried not to show how much the question startled me, but judging from Hollis’ side glance, I didn’t hide it well. I took a sip of my tea, and tried to figure out how to explain my story.

“It’s been about four years? Really feels like it’s been longer than that to be honest,” I said. Aubrey nodded. 

“Did your family move up here, or?”

“No, I left them.” I said. I didn’t sugarcoat, and I was too tired to even try. Aubrey’s eyes widened a little, and she nodded gently. 

“They kick you out, or?”

“No, they just.” I paused, trying to find a way that didn’t make them out to be villians. They really weren’t, they just didn’t understand the situation. Hollis chimed in, which made me groan internally. 

“Dani’s parents are assholes, and they wanted to put her in therapy to cure her sexuality.” They said. I glared at them. 

“They’re not that bad,” I said. 

“Am I wrong?” Hollis challenged. I scowled into my tea. “Don’t worry,” Hollis assured Aubrey. “Dani loves women too much to ever be converted by something as simple as therapy,” They forced a tease into their tone, and even though I didn’t want to, I felt a little better about it. Aubrey gave me an apologetic smile, and I shrugged. 

“Kepler’s home,” I said. “People here care about me. That’s all I need,” And suddenly I was reminded that I was leaving in six months, and anxiety curled back into my gut. I sipped my tea to hide my worry, and Hollis asked Aubrey if she wanted any popcorn. 

The front door swung open, blowing in teenagers wrapped in coats and boots and covered in snow. Hollis jumped up, yelling at them about tracking snow inside, and how “If any of y’all get a single drop of mud or water on my hardwood floors you’ll be cleanin’ instead of watchin’” 

There were grumbling responses, but eventually everyone made it inside with little fuss, and the seats started to fill up fast. Beanbags were dragged from cupboards and closets, chairs pulled up to make forts, and couches sagged under the weight of too many people. The air filled with a popcorn smell, and the sound of laughter. The weight of my impending departure and my parent’s expectation lifted a little, and I found myself laughing and relaxed as Jake launched into a competitive story about something stupid Keith had done. As everyone settled into comfortable conversation, I felt Aubrey’s warm hand curl around my ankle. I looked down at her, and she smiled. 

“I know what you mean,” She said quietly. 

“About what?”

“Home is where you make it. With the people you love.” She said. There was something emotional in her eyes, and she squeezed my ankle once. “I’m glad you found it,” She said. I smiled. 

“You wanna sit up here? We can probably squeeze in, or something.” I said, shifting over to make room on the wide chair.

“Oh, sure. If you're sure. I mean.” Aubrey coughed a little, and color flushed her cheeks. “Yeah, I’d like that.” I smiled, and scooted over. Aubrey stood up and set down her mug and then my mug on the coffee table. She climbed up to settle in next to me, and after some quick and awkward readjusting, and breathy apologies, my legs were slung over her lap and my arm was slung over her shoulder, the popcorn bowl in my lap. 

“Comfy?” She asked. I nodded, and yawned again. 

“Might fall asleep on you,” I said, feeling exhaustion hit me a little hard as I relaxed into her.  _ Damn, she’s comfy. And warm. Good things _ . “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Don’t mind having a cuddle partner.” She said, stroking her hand through my hair a little, minding my braids. Her short nails scratched at my scalp, and after a short moment of this, I shifted and pulled out the hair ties holding the braids together. 

“Feels good,” I said softly, my head falling onto her shoulder as Hollis dimmed the lights. I felt her shoulders shake in a short laugh, and her hand undid my braids, working into the roots with a firm touch that felt heavenly. She was warm, and her shirt smelled like eucalyptus. It was nice, being held like this. Her hands were warm and soft too. The show started, and I fell asleep sometime around episode three when the coffin shows up at the guy’s apartment, Aubrey’s hand in my hair, and her breath fanning out over my face. 

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, who dis?  
> I'll come back and fix it, there will be more I promise


End file.
